


Almost is never enough

by ButtRer_110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Little too late, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtRer_110/pseuds/ButtRer_110
Summary: “Almost is never enough” that basically explains your almost relationship huh
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Almost is never enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “almost is never enough” by Ariana Grande (feat; Nathan sykes)

\- iwaizumi  
“Almost is never enough” the song perfectly describes what had happened to you.  
“We were so close to being in love” the feeling of being so in love with someone you cared for, but sometimes things just don’t work out, you always felt like love was just playing with you, always too far away to reach, always being left empty handed.

In this situation you loved them so much, you really did but you realized that it was too late, you watched as they had fallen in love with another, of course you felt jealous but you had no say in who they loved, the person they had fallen in love with had mutual feelings far more longer than you had, and of course you felt happy for them, but you always did that didn’t you, put others feeling before yours, always building up a wall, always feeling numb and faking how you would feel even though sometimes you genuinely felt happy or however you needed to feel. 

Sometimes your efforts were never enough and you hated that, the thoughts in you head always making you feel bad and sometimes it was true, sometimes you believed it. In the end you always thought that you were gonna be alone forever, all your relationships never ended well, cheating, falling out of love, pity dating, always feeling like some type of toy.

You always thought even if you two had dated they would had fallen out of love because you were never enough for them, you would of gave up trying to save the relationship, breaking all contact with them just because you don’t want to relive the bad memories. Never feeling like you were enough, that’s why you build up walls in the first place huh.


End file.
